


A Marriage Proposal (Reprise)

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Series: A Tight-Knitt Proporsal [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pain, Post-Canon, Song references, god what is wrong with me, this is just sad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: An ill-looking man, with eyes so sad the could make the happiest person on Earth cry with only a gaze at them, walks into a cemetery with a ring on his hand, finally ready to ask the Question.(Still awful at summaries, sorry).





	A Marriage Proposal (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another short depressing Falsettos one-shot? You know that the answer to that will ALWAYS be (on Marvin’s intense voice at therapy) YES.  
> So...long story short, this happened while I was listening to one of my random playlist and “A Marriage Proporsal” started playing and I realised the first three piano chords are the very same you can hear in the background at the beginning of “What Would I Do” and, maybe, it wasn’t intentional but it still shorta kinda hurt at the same time that I found it extremely beautiful so...after an extremely stressful day, this came to be.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Allons-y!

“Well, the situation is this...I know we weren't exactly a golden couple the first time...but...I have had this since those bloody ten...Alright, nine months we first survived as a Thing. I just...I knew it wasn't what you wanted. You repeated it THOUSANDS of times and every single fucking time you seemed about to use the L word you casually had a perfect excuse to be a mean bitch instead, even if you realised it just destroyed me, even if it made me even more bitter.  
Don't get my wrong, I am absolutely conscious I wasn't good with you either...there is no excuse for the way I acted. Maybe...maybe...maybe if I had been slightly better...Yeah, I know, you are scoffing right now in whatever gay bar they have on Heaven and telling me how stupid that thought is but...I will be sorry forevermore.  
Getting to the point...even with all that, you were the One, no denial on that. Just like a dumb romantic movie...you were, no, you ARE both my best friend and lover and...I bought this 'cause, well, in a perfect world in which I were brave enough and you weren't so cynical and society not so short-sighted...I will have given it to you...Actually, after Jason brought you back to us...to ME, I almost asked more than once...I even tried it on you while you slept. It looked perfect in your finger, but I guess that doesn't come as a surprise to you, Mister Male Beauty of the Millenia.  
However, the very simple thought of you going away after I said the words, or just mocking me or...whatever, made me not do it.  
And, now, it is too late. I kept telling myself it makes no difference. Fuck it, they are just words, a promise never to be legally fulfilled but, still...even though I am not exactly being Shakespeare here; Whizzer Brown, would you made me the honor of marrying me?  
Not even some angry wind as an answer, uh? No problem, I will be seeing you soon enough...just, have It worked out by then, maybe in the afterlife everything will be alright.  
Farewell, I...I just want you to know I don't regret a single moment.”

The ill-looking man, already being stared at by multiple people on the cemetery, left a ring on the tomb in front of him, right next to a chess piece.  
Just as he disappeared, one single word came with a wind blow.  
Short but clear as water.

“YES.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that was it,  
> and, yeah, that was a Something Rotten! reference…(don’t judge me, pretty please).  
> I wish you liked it.  
> All feedback is appreciated,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
